Crazy Lucy
by astradanvers
Summary: Lucy is crazy, she is flirting with Cat Grant and is trying to make Kara jealous. But Kara doesn't really get why she wants to strangle Lucy.


**Lucy is crazy, she is flirting with Cat Grant and is trying to make Kara jealous. But Kara doesn't really get why she wants to strangle Lucy.**

Alex is standing by the punch bowl at the newest CatCo premiere party when James and Winn approach her. She smiles at the two men, "Hey, boys," they each scowl at the nickname but have given up on her ever calling them anything else. "Where are your dates for the evening?"

"Mine skipped out on me about ten minutes in," Winn says, "as if that surprises me at all. No one ever sticks around."

"And Lucy is somewhere around here, I lost her a while back." He grins, "What about your date?"

The older Danvers sister shakes her head, Winn and James have spent far too much time picking on her about being Kara's date to every CatCo function since they found out she was dating Astra. "Actually I have two for the night." She smiles when she spots Astra making her way towards them, "Miss Grant invited Astra after she showed up here last week, so I got dragged along by both of the Kryptonians."

Astra slips up beside Alex, arms circling the younger woman's waist, "Would you care to explain to me why Kara looks like she is about to burn that woman's face off?" she whispers against Alex's ear.

"What woman?" Astra nods to where Cat Grant is standing, deep in conversation with Lucy Lane and Alex smirks, "Because she has the biggest crush on Cat Grant and as I'm sure you can see Lucy is flirting."

"But Lucy flirts with everyone," James says and Alex chuckles, it takes a good man to admit that his girlfriend flirts with everyone and not feel jealous about the fact. "She flirts with Kara almost as much as she flirts with Cat, actually." Alex snorts then and turns her face into Astra's shoulder, trying to mask her laughter, "Why is that so funny?"

"The first time Kara met Lucy," Alex says, "I got this whole list of good qualities about her that ended with the words 'hell, I wanna date her.'"

"Oh that was when -" Astra starts but Alex presses a finger to her lips.

"Yes, that was when and no we do not all need to know about it."

"That was when she had a crush on me," James says, "yes, I'm well aware but you're right that is quite funny." He grins, "Oh look, here comes the girl in question anyway."

Alex turns to face her sister, still tucked into Astra's side, "Hey, sweetie," Alex says when Kara tucks herself into Astra's other side, glaring across the room at Cat and Lucy.

"What exactly is your girlfriend doing, James?" she demands, eyes boring into Lucy's back where she stands, fingers toying lightly with one Cat's blonde curls.

"Umm talking," James says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Oh look here comes the kid."

"Kara," Carter chants and runs flying into Kara's middle. He tilts his head back, looking up at her, his chin resting on her stomach. "Mom, didn't tell me you'd be here."

Kara chuckles, "I'm your mom's assistant where'd you think I was gonna be, besides I knew my favorite kid was gonna be here."

Carter grins, wedges himself between Kara and Astra, looking up at the older Kryptonian then, "Hey, Astra."

"Young Grant," Astra says with a fond smile.

Glancing at his mother Carter rests his head on Kara's side, "Why'd she hire Siobhan, Kara?"

"Because I hurt her, Carter." Kara drops a kiss to the top of his head, failing to notice that Cat has lost interest in Lucy and is instead looking at their group of friends. "I didn't mean to but I did."

"Just say you're sorry, that always works for me," Carter says.

"Things aren't always that simple for adults, Cart," Kara tells him quietly, trailing her fingers through his dark brown curls.

"But Mom loves you, Kara," he says simply, "and you love her."

"Hey, Carter," Alex says suddenly, the moment she sees the realization hit her sister, "why don't you take Astra over to the snack table and get her some of those pigs in a blanket, I don't think she's ever had any."

Carter takes Astra's hand, dragging her along behind him, and they can hear him chattering the whole way about how it isn't right that she hasn't ever had pigs in a blanket. Kara stares at Alex, "How long have you known that I'm in love with Cat fucking Grant?" she demands in a whisper that is not loud enough to be heard by most others but their small group can hear it plainly.

A throat clearing behind her causes Kara to whirl around and come face to face with the exact woman in question. "Kara, I believe we have a meeting in my office." She looks Kara up and down, drinking in the sight of the blonde in her black dress pants and royal blue top, "Now." She glances at Alex, "I trust you and Astra to take care of my son tonight."

Alex grins, "Of course, Ms. Grant."

Cat nods, "Kara and I will pick him up tomorrow morning."

Kara glances over her shoulder at her sister as she follows Cat into her office, _What was that?_ Alex shrugs, but smiles happily for her sister. Astra and Carter reappear at her side and she smiles at the boy, "So your mom has agreed to letting you escape this place with Astra and I, what say we grab some ice cream and then go watch some movies?"

The grin that lights up Carter's face is priceless, "Yes!"

As Astra and Alex walk away, Carter tucked under Alex's arm, Lucy appears by James' side, tucking her arm through his, "Great plan I had, huh?"

James chuckles and glances down at his girlfriend, "Please never incur the wrath of a Kryptonian again, I thought she was going to melt your face for sure."

Lucy laughs, "She would never, you know that."


End file.
